


Stage costumes

by NaoYoshikawa



Category: Good Omens (TV) RPF, Staged (TV 2020) RPF
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Bottom David Tennant, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplaying Character, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Top Michael Sheen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoYoshikawa/pseuds/NaoYoshikawa
Summary: David and Michael are married and are two very successful actors who support each other in their work. David is working on a new play and decides to show Michael his stage costume..."I'm glad you like it. I wanted you to see me like this first.""Really? And why is that?"His husband didn't answer, simply blinked innocently.But in reality there was nothing innocent about the situation."Listen, I was thinking... would you like to try it with me?"
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Stage costumes

Marriage was an adventure, especially when both members of the couple were famous actors. Very often they found themselves in different parts of the world because of their work, with the result that there was little time at home.

But Michael and David had no problem with this: the two of them supported each other and made their time special.

David had recently returned to work in various theatres in London and at the end of the month there was a new show he would be taking part in. The two of them now lived permanently in the outskirts of the English capital, in a small house away from prying eyes.

Their refuge, their love nest, where they were simply Michael and David, two men who loved each other.

Michael was very taken with David's new work: a play of Notre Dame de Paris, but the play had a different detail: the female roles would be played by men and the male roles by women. And to Michael this had seemed very interesting.

"Come on Dave, come on out. I'm curious," he sighed. David wanted to show him his stage costume, but it was taking a really long time. He had no idea how he would look in the guise of a beautiful gypsy, but something told him that the result would be magnificent.

"Wait a minute, I'm done!" he complained from the bedroom.

He came out shortly, showing himself in all his glory.

"So, how do I look? Do I look too weird?" he asked, smiling. He was used to playing different roles, to the most peculiar costumes, but he had to admit that seeing himself in those clothes was strange.

Michael looked at him slowly: David had grown his hair out over the months and it now fell to his shoulders, not straight as usual, but wavy. This gave David a wild, exotic look. His dress was purple, soft, leaving his shoulders bare. The skirt was floor-length, but had a slit that allowed a glimpse of the smooth leg.

He wore several tinkling bracelets on his arms, and to make it even more realistic, David had put on make-up: his skin was darker, to imitate the tanned skin of the gypsies. He had put on an eye pencil and mascara, and his lips were particularly red thanks to a layer of lipstick.

"Are you speechless?" asked David crossing his arms over his chest and jingling his bracelets.

Even his smell was different.

Michael had to come to his senses for a moment.

"You look... well... really beautiful. Not that I'm surprised, you'd be beautiful with anything on."

But more importantly, with nothing on. David smiled, stroking his hair.

"I'm glad you like it. I wanted you to see me like this first."

"Really? And why is that?"

His husband didn't answer, simply blinked innocently.

But in reality there was nothing innocent about the situation.

"Listen, I was thinking... would you like to try it with me?"

Michael was pleasantly surprised by that strange yet inviting proposition.

"Me? I'd love to, but how? I've read Notre Dame de Paris and even seen the musical, but I can't remember if..."

"You won't need to remember," David got down on his knees in front of him. "I am the gypsy Esmeralda and you... you are definitely Claude Frollo. You're crazy about me, but you can't have me, after all... you're a man of the cloth" he smiled and grabbed his fingers, starting to kiss them.

Ah, it was all clear now. Some sort of role play, this was even more interesting.

"I'm not surprised you gave me this role" he said with a smile, stroking his hair, so long it drove him crazy. "And tell me, how dare a little gypsy like you cross the threshold of my church and provoke me? Such a respectable man," he began to improvise.

"I was asking for liberation and peace for my people. We gypsies are scum for this city. But you won't hurt me, will you?" recited David skilfully, taking an innocent and vaguely mischievous tone. 

Michael licked his lips.

"What is your name, young gypsy girl?"

David lifted his gaze to his, smiling.

"Esmeralda, my lord."

Michael had never realised how his husband could also be so feminine, when he wanted to be. And he was so incredibly sexy, so perfect.

"I could give you my protection, but I don't do something for nothing."

David felt a thrill of excitement and felt his erection swell. Underneath his stage dress he wore nothing; he wanted to give his husband a nice surprise.

"But I have nothing to offer you in return," a gasp escaped him. Michael ran his fingers down his neck after he had parted his long hair, moving down to his chest.

"Then give me yourself," he whispered. Unable to resist any longer, he leaned over his lips, kissing him frantically and passionately, so much so that he was smeared all over with lipstick.

"Hmm, are we at the kissing point yet? You are a rather blasphemous man of the cloth."

"And you have no idea how much. Get up."

At that authoritative tone, David stood up, expectantly. Michael walked around him, already noticing the prominent erection. So he reached down and suddenly grabbed the erection through his skirt.

"But you look. You are blatantly here to seduce me, gypsy. I may be a man of the cloth, but I am still a human being."

Upon feeling Michael's breath on his shoulder, David lifted his arms, encircling his neck.

"Ah... I can see that. Y-you're so passionate!"

Michael kissed his neck and bare shoulders and with his hands lifted his skirt.

"I see you didn't put anything under it."

"A little surprise for my husband. You always tell me that I look good in anything I wear, but we both know that my best outfit is total nothingness."

"I totally agree with that," he whispered in his ear. With one hand he held his skirt up, with the other he touched his member. At first he touched the wet tip, then began to masturbate it.

"Oh, yes... Yes!" exclaimed David, squinting.

"Sssh. Be quiet, what would they say if they found us together?" Michael went back to acting and David played along, tightening his lips and moaning with his mouth closed. He moved his hips to go along with his husband's movements, stretching his neck to allow him to kiss him more.

"I'm so hard," Michael whispered. "You feel it, don't you? I want to take you... oh, how I want to take you."

"Ah, ah!" David tried to cling to him, his legs shaking. "B-be careful not to get my suit dirty."

Michael continued to masturbate him, but pointing his member downwards so that he came on himself. David abandoned his attempt to moan softly, as his orgasm was already close.

"Yes!" he screamed suddenly, coming in Michael's hand, but also dirtying his legs. When he reached orgasm his body no longer responded to his will, and he began to thrash around like a madman, causing Michael to smirk.

"That's good," he huffed, shaking off his hand shortly afterwards. David sighed, turning then to look at him.

"Y-yeah... great... but now, if you don't mind, it's my turn. Because this gypsy girl knows her stuff. Do you want me to keep the dress on?"

Michael bit his lip.

"Yes, for now."

"Very well. But you, on the other hand, must undress. Let me see how excited you are."

His husband blushed and sighed with a smile. He began to undress slowly, never ceasing to look him in the eye. He laid his clothes on a chair, showin ghimrself to him totally naked. David immediately noticed his arousal. He knelt down, kissing the tip of his member.

"A-ah. And where did a young c-come like you learn to do such things?" he gasped.

"Don't get any ideas, I'm a virgin," David smiled, then taking him into his mouth.

He wanted to give him a blowjob worthy of the name, so he put a lot of effort into it. He sucked, licked, let the saliva drip down his chin, let out moans and moans of appreciation. Every now and then he looked up to admire his husband's expression. Michael was the submissive one this time. He went back and forth with his hips, fucking him, brushing against his turgid nipples.

"That's it... oh yes, more, suck harder!" he growled, tugging lightly on his long hair. David promptly obeyed, putting even more passion and effort into it. To give him more pleasure, he alternated between sucking and licking his testicles. Michael liked this, as his moans became louder and more continuous. At one point he stiffened all over, letting himself go into his husband's mouth. David licked his lips after swallowing, then raised himself up and kissed him, making him taste his own.

Caught up in the heat and excitement that still hadn't subsided, Michael pressed his lean body to his, wanting more, deeper contact.

They kissed for a long time, very intimately, becoming aroused again. It was David who broke away and invited him into the bedroom with a look. His husband immediately followed and found him on the bed ready. David was playing with his dress, particularly on the part of his skirt where the slit was. He rubbed gently, inviting him to take it.

"Come on, come..." he whispered, then lay down. "I'm just waiting for you."

Michael thought he was going crazy. He joined him soon after, climbing onto the bed and kissing his legs, peeling away the fabric.

"Dave," he gasped, lifting the whole dress. His husband helped him pull it off, finally remaining naked in his eyes.

And finally Michael could shower his body with kisses, hickeys and licks, could taste and touch him better. He got on top of him, rubbing himself and making his legs tighten around his hips.

They played for a while, nibbling and caressing, until they both realised they were too excited.

"Michael," moaned David.

"Yes, I know..." he took a tube of lubricant from the drawer. He smeared some on his member and David moistened between his legs. Then he sighed and pulled at Michael's curls, who growled and laughed, entering him.

They both moaned together, then looked into each other's eyes.

Being apart often meant making do as best you could, sacrificing much of your intimacy. But when you were together, you could make up for lost time. Michael looked at David, his hair scattered on the pillow, his face flushed, the smudged lipstick he now had on himself. And he found him handsome, as beautiful as ever. And above all he loved him immensely.

"Mich-!" he tried to moan his name, but his husband prevented him, kissing him and smothering their pleasure in that kiss. Michael moved inside him as David jerked, growing more and more swollen, eager to come, to give him his pleasure.

"Yes!" they moaned together and still together they reached orgasm, Michael inside him, David in his own hand and between their abdomens.

Michael placed a kiss on his lips and then snuggled his head on his chest. David kissed his forehead, stroking his hair.

"I hope the dress hasn't wrinkled too much."

"Don't worry, I'll buy it back just in case" he whispered. "You made me lose my mind and you'll make everyone lose theirs. I'm almost jealous."

David chuckled, kissing his curls.

"Everyone knows I'm married to you. And I know it, mostly."

"Well, all the better. You're a fantastic actor. And you're a great man too," he sighed, closing his eyes.

David smiled and hugged him tightly.

"So are you, Michael. You know that."

He knew that he would always be there to support him and that this would be amply reciprocated .

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's too much/weird, but i needed it.


End file.
